McLaren 650S
The McLaren 650S is a mid-engined supercar manufactured by McLaren automotive, it serves as the successor to the MP4-12C and was eventually succeeded by the 720S. The 650S shares many features with the MP4-12C. It is fitted with an upgraded version of the M838T V8 engine, shares the same carbon fibre tub, and is fitted with the MP4-12C's seven-speed dual-clutch gearbox which has been tweaked for quicker gear changes. Summary The McLaren 650S was introduced to Need for Speed: No Limits in ver 1.0.11 along with the Ferrari 458 Italia and the Mercedes-AMG GT. It's placed in the super class and remains the highest ranked car in said class until the introduction of the Ford GT (2017). The BRPD employs several McLaren 650S units as high-speed interceptors. They appear in certain events to intercept the playe and othe racers. Sometimes Porsche 911 Carreras May spawn instead. The Underworld gang also own several black McLaren 650Ses, they behave similarly to their BRPD counterparts. But unlike the Porsche 911s, the player never race against the McLarens. Performance The performance of the 650S is similar to that of the Nissan GT-R R35. It sports average top speed for its class but excels in acceleration and nitro power. When fully upgraded, its acceleration state becomes 10974 which is the highest amount the super class (even higher than certain hypercars like the Koenigsegg CCX and the Lamborghini Aventador) while its nitro state of 9798 is the third highest in its class (beaten only by the '17 GT and the SRT Viper GTS) The 650S handles rather smoothly can can take on most corners without too much difficulty. Launching the 650S can be rather difficult as the player will have to maintain a speed of 8,000-9,000 RPM to launch the car perfectly. Usage Its responsive handling, high rate of acceleration and powerful nitro makes the McLaren 650S an ideal choice for competing Blackridge Rivals. While it may not be as powerful as some of the hyper class cars, the 650S is much cheaper to upgrade and still sports quicker acceleration. While the 650S is no longer the highest ranked supercar in the game, it's still more practical and less flawed compared to the F1 LM and the 2017 Ford GT (the former features similar performance but it blueprints are harder to obtain whereas the later lacks in both acceleration and handling). When it comes to Car Series, however, the 650S is featured in just one: Hypnotic Exotics with the Pagani Huayra. Availability The blueprints for the McLaren 650S can be obtained in Chapter 16 by racing Tsuyoshi in his event Above the Law. Other rewards for the race include clamps and cash. The 650S's blueprints are also available at the Black Market, but can only be purchased with gold. Customization Like most other supercars, the McLaren 650S has relatively limited visual customization options. It features two bodykits: * The first bodykit is unlocked by reaching stage 6, it's made by Raijin and based on the McLaren 650S Sprint. It originally costed 13,000 Visual Points * The second kit is unlocked at stage 7, it's based on the McLaren 650S GT3 (although the spoiler that comes with it is made by Raijin, the hood by Works Motorsport and the wing mirrors by CHIK1). The kit originally costed 16,000 Visual Points. The colors and rims of the 650S can be freely personalized. Notable Owners * Tsuyoshi owns a white McLaren 650S featuring the Blackridge Royals' grey & yellow tripes. He is one of the three members of BRR to visually customize their car, the other being Shane and Marcus King. He is the boss of Chapter 16 in the Underground campaign. * Shane owns a black McLaren 650S fitted with white Enkis wheel rims and a 650S Sprint bodykit. His car also features the Royals livery. Shane McLaren 650S.png|Shane's McLaren 650S Tsuyoshi 650S.jpeg|Tsuyoshi's McLaren 650S Trivia * The McLaren 650S is the first McLaren vehicle introduced to Need for Speed: No Limits. ** It's also the first British vehicle to be included in the game. * In every race involving a Blackridge Royals member, a grey/yellow McLaren 650S fitted with a GT3 bodykit is seen on the introduction page. This 650S cannot be recreated in the game. * The 650S's air brake is kept permanently down due to game limitations. * The McLaren 650S doesn't appear in any other Need for Speed game. ** It's high performance version, the 675LT and its racing version, the 650S GT3, appears in Real Racing 3. Category:Super Category:Cars Category:British Cars